A Date Please?
by Inu no youkai
Summary: 5 reasons why Kaname loves going on dates with Zero.


A Date please?

5 reasons why Kaname loves going on dates with Zero.

This is a sort-of apology gift for the people who reviewed my fic. I'm so sorry but I'm updating it soon, I promise! So anyway, there's this idea which I got out of the blue so I just had to write it down. Hope you like it and

ENJOY!

* * *

_**Rejection**_

Zero would always reject him when he first proposes the idea. Saying it was ridiculous and childish and what not. Kaname would persuade him otherwise.

This often resulted in a satisfied pureblood and a disgruntled silver-haired hunter.

But the process of one pureblood's persuasion was a long and arduous one. One that required a large amount of physical charm and pheromones and a fabulous way with words. Thankfully, both of which the brunette was well-endowed with.

The persuasion would last until Kaname got slightly - just slightly because purebloods are well-known for controlling their emotions well and they did not get frustrated, not a bit - frustrated and question Zero why on earth he would reject such an offer.

The silverette would blush, a shade of adorable red, might I add, after the question and mumble an answer meant only for air to hear and understand.

When prompted to speak up, he would claim that it made him feel too out of character as it would cause him to be happy - he was supposed to be - and be almost in a state of giggliness which did not bode well with him.

To which Kaname would reply that it was fine as long as Zero only showed a happy face to him and him alone. He would not allow anyone to see his cute smiling face.

Yes, he was a possessive, monopolizing idiot. But one couldn't help but do this to one Kiryu Zero right? After all, his smiles came so-not-often, they were considered a treasure when they did.

"Gosh." Kaname would then get as a reply, also receiving a non-too-soft blow on his head.

After a massive amount of rejections and persistent persuasions, Zero would finally agree to go on a date with the pureblood.

Dates did not come easy for the couple and as expected, it was not often they had one in the first place.

_**Movie**_

Their dates usually involved movies - not by Zero's choice. Kaname always wanted to watch movies. Whereas Zero would oppose to that idea.

The pureblood would whine - yes, whine - about the reason in which they couldn't go watch a movie.

Zero would counter with a question like that of his own. And Kaname would babble on about the reasons which ranged from this being a good bonding session ("We won't even talk during the movie.") to he just wanted to go ("That is not a real reason, you idiot.")

Then finally, the pureblood would say in a low, deep voice, punctuating each word by stalking Zero closer and closer, step by step.

"I want to watch as you cling to me in the theater."

Looking left and right for an exit - and finding none - Zero would flush lightly and reply, "I wouldn't do that, you jerk... Ever."

"But you did the first time. And the second time, you fell asleep on my shoulders. I don't mind having either of them, though preferably both."

"Don't bring it up! I don't wanna hear it."

By then, Kaname was directly in front of Zero, staring straight down into Zero's lilac eyes with his own chocolate brown orbs, almost piercing him with the intensity.

Before the silverette even knew it, he was wrapped into a hug by the pureblood, who led him straight into a hard, sturdy chest.

Not really minding the position, Zero sighed comfortably and laid his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"Now, should we go to the movies? For my sake...?"

"You idiot."

A grin broke out, as the owner of that smile knew he had won. Yet again.

_**Dinner**_

A meal. Simple as that.

Zero would want nothing more than to eat in a simple hawker centre or a fast food restaurant. But Kaname disapproves...

He just had to get a high-classed one. Saying something about how purebloods cannot be caught eating in a fast food restaurant or a hawker centre.

And there was this once, they were at a French famous restaurant. Kaname usually chose French. Sometimes Italian.

Kaname, politely ignoring Zero's close-whine of 'Why can't we just eat something simple and fast...', grabbed onto Zero's arm and escorted the both of them in.

The waiter saw them and bowed low, raising a hand which pointed the direction of where they would be seated and silently walking forth towards said table, assuming the guests would follow.

And they did, of course.

They found a secluded table for two, with curtains covering the tables, preventing a view from the outside in. And to make it romantic (worse, in Zero's opinion), there were candles on the table... Candles, which were for igniting a mood for lovers, couples! Not that they were not. But... Ah... Never mind.

Zero gave up rational thoughts and just opted to go with the flow.

He was given a menu of the expensive dishes and his eyes budged at the three-digit prices written beside every dish on the menu.

"I'll... uh.. have this," he stammered, pointing to the cheapest on the huge menu.

"Oh. Don't be so tense Zero. Don't worry about it, order anything you would like." Came the reassurance from the pureblood.

"But the prices..."

"It's okay. Don't worry and just order alright?"

An unsure nod was given his way.

"And this drink. Thank you."

"I would like to have this dish and the soup. Thank you."

The waiter bowed, took the menus and left the almost-hidden-from-sight table.

"Kaname! This is expensive stuff..." Zero whispered-exclaimed after the waiter left.

"Yes... Problem?"

"It's..." Wincing at the intensity of the eye-sparkle Kaname produced, Zero yielded. "nothing."

"Good to know."

A sudden tense silence enveloped the table.

'Gosh, why did Kaname choose such an expensive place? And such a secluded table? This is so awkward and I'm so nervous. For what...? This has never happened before... This kind of silence. I should say something but... What?'

A light, gentle touch on his right hand laying innocently on the table brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you must be thinking what to say right? And you're nervous about this. Worried―"

"How do you know...?" Zero interrupted.

"Everything's written on your face. But... It's okay. You don't have to worry so much," Kaname soothed.

"I'm not worried... Who said I was worried..?"

The pureblood pinned him with a stare that said everything.

"Alright... Maybe just a little."

"I understand."

In record time, the brunette was up and over in Zero's side of the table. Said person barely had time to blink. Before he was able to process anything, he was pushed into a chest with a powerful arm.

"I am too," came the deep, baritone voice of the brunette.

"Wha...?"

Taking a hand of the silverette's, he placed it at his chest, allowing Zero to feel the 'badump, badump' of his heart. It was going at a fast pace.

"I'm just as nervous as you are so don't worry."

Kaname nuzzled his face into the silver strands, breathing in the scent that is so purely Zero.

Zero gave a rare smile and hugged the pureblood around the neck loosely.

Said vampire smiled, a gentle smile, before it turned mischievous, breaking out into a grin of glee.

He moved his hand slowly up Zero's shirt, making sure the hunter didn't notice, always preoccupying him with something to do.

"Do you know why I chose such a secluded place...?"

At the 'secluded', he accentuated the meaning by giving a tight pinch to an innocent nipple.

Zero, unprepared for the move, threw his head back and moaned out loudly, the sound echoing around the closed area.

"What are you..."

He never got to finish as his lips were occupied with another's and smooth hands ran down the curve of his body, gliding and worshipping the ground he touched.

Just managing to push back, Zero cried out.

"Kaname!"

Before being tugged into an not so unwilling kiss.

_**Stroll**_

After dinner which was very eventful, they would go for a light nightly stroll in the park.

Kaname knew that Zero preferred it this way, when nobody would witness their closely affection and he would be free to express it as he wanted to.

With that, Zero would hold on tightly to the brunette's hands, having had the chance to present that love to the world.

Kaname loved it.

During those strolls, they were mainly silent, not speaking to each other, just basking in the comforting silence surrounding them both.

Otherwise, they would discuss things about the house and the way they are living, just like normal couples do.

Of course, a pureblood is able to twist anything innocent to everything sexual in any phrase. And the content of their conversation would soon turn... steamy.

"I was thinking... Maybe we could have another bed, bigger one. That would be more comfortable to sleep in for the both of us."

"Ohhh... Now you're speaking! Zero, I know you love to do it with me but this is just too blunt. And it's okay. I understand - a bigger space is more convenient and easier for us to do it. I often think that too. I didn't know you share the same ideals as me."

"I don't mean it like that! It's just that the bed is old and pretty small and I'm uncomfortable in it."

"Oh... Zero... It's bound to be in pretty bad shape after all the things we've done to it. Alright, a new bed for new things done in it."

"Kaname! You evil jerk, stop twisting all my words. I just want a normal bigger bed for us to sleep in!"

"Ok. We'll get a bigger bed to sleep in alright..."

"You manipulating pureblood!"

"Zero! That's the highest compliment you could give a pureblood. Thank you."

"Uh! You're impossible!"

"You make me blush."

By then, Zero would be seething, face a mixture of red and white - the red being a more prominent color as it deepened with every mention of 'it'.

"Come on, let's go." Zero tugged on the still-entwined hands, pulling the pureblood along to continue walking.

"This is really nice. You holding my hand, the silence, everything. I wish time would stop right now."

"How can you just say such cheesy things like that?" Zero complained, tightening his grip in embarrassment.

"You feel the same way, I know."

"Still..."

Kaname smiled, pulling the silverette by the shoulders closer, leaning his head on the hunter's once the silver mop of hair was on his shoulders.

"Don't take the words from my mouth."

"I love you."

"... That too."

_**Acceptance**_

The door to the only house of Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero opened from its previous locked position.

In came the owners of the house themselves, home after a exciting yet tiring date.

Kiryuu Zero sighed in relief and contentment, flopping straight down onto the sofa the moment he reached it. Soon, he felt a body land on his own softly, not hard enough to hurt.

Turning around to face the 'intruder', Zero looked straight into garnet brown eyes, which contained a hint of mirth in them.

Sighing in exasperation, Zero pushed the hair out of Kaname's face and said.

"I expected you to go bath first. What are you doing?"

"Enjoying time with my kitten."

"Kit... Don't call me that."

"Alright alright I understand, Ze-chan. Don't mind right?"

"..."

"Ahh! Kaname, what are you doing?!"

"Giving my kitty a cure for its sleepiness."

Another nip to the sensitive pierced ear restated his purpose. Zero gave a sharp gasp and glared at the pureblood atop of him.

"Stop that and go ba-ahh!"

The sucking on his neck soon became a blood-sucking bite. Zero's back arched.

Without waiting for approval, the hunter also bared his fangs and bit down on the tempting white flesh before him.

It was an intimate process.

After they were both done, Zero was more drowsy than before, feeling like he had just eaten and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Kaname, who was about to continue with the sucking-on-the-neck procedure, stopped when he saw the hazy look in the silverette's eyes. He sighed.

Looks like there would be no activities for himtonight.

Lifting the silver-haired hunter easily in his arms (he was very light Kaname noted), the pureblood proceeded to their shared room to drop off his sleepy kitten before going for a bath.

Lowering Zero gently on the king-sized bed, he couldn't help but laugh as his lover immediately cuddled into the cushions, trying to burrow his way through. After making sure that he was securely tucked in, Kaname went into the bedroom's private bathroom and started a warm bath.

After his bath was done, he found the silverette sleeping soundly within the covers. Eager to join him, Kaname quickly got into the covers, wrapping his arms around the warm body. Using his kinetic powers, he closed all switches and doors, allowing them both a peaceful rest.

"I love you."

Then came the whispered, half-asleep yet fully-sincere voice of his lover.

"I love you too."

* * *

And end! I don't know how well I did but please read and review! Thanks :)


End file.
